justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Medici Space Program
This article is about all space-related things in Just Cause 3. .]] Description Nothing specific is directly known about this subject, but there are several hints to a respectable space program. Wormhole technology Main articles: eDEN Corporation and Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. There are 3 portals in Medici which can teleport Rico between each other. They exist in the base game, but the technology was revealed in the Mech Land Assault DLC to have been created by the eDEN Corporation. According to the description of eDEN Station: The Pegasus, it was possible to teleport the entire Insula Lacrima island group. Rockets and satellites There are billboards at multiple towns, including Citate Di Ravello, which advertise the space program. The billboards have text in the Medician language and a picture of two satellites. One of the satellites is clearly marked with Medici state symbols. The map description for Cima Leon: Silo is: "Built into the craggy rocks atop Lacos, The Silo of Cima Leon is a remnant of Medici's early nuclear ICBM tests during the Cold War." A large missile is demonstrated in the mission Missile Cowboy. Satellite dishes in Medici obviously can not function without satellites. Military bases for possible space technology research The map description for Espia Alta is: "Sister base to Espia Bassa, Alta's location was long known as a hotspot for unexplained aerial sightings before the General decided to establish a military facility there. Could there be a link between the area's mysterious history and its giant satcom dish?" The map description for Espia Bassa is: "Sister base to Espia Alta, little is known about the brand of information gathered by Alta's massive satellite dish. Leaked recordings reveal simple, low frequency radio patterns, suggesting a monitoring of deep space." Any base with a SATCOM Dish can be counted as a part of the space program. Space in Just Cause 3 Using camera hacks, space itself can be visited. Unlike the real world, it's constantly raining in space and a warning is flashing, telling Rico to return to Medici. The same effect happens when Rico tries to leave Medici on a horizontal axis. The sun and moon are constantly visible in space. Moving even higher up the planet itself disappears, leaving only clouds to indicate where earth is. Moving further up, the clouds will go so far away, that they will no longer be visible. From there on, everything will be completely black with only the sun, moon and the rain remaining. Moving higher up than 50 million (+/- 10 million) kilometers will crash the game. Trivia *See also: **Panauan Space Program. **Solino Space Program. *Game developers did a lot of promotional interviews about Just Cause 3 before game launch. In one of those a developer was asked if there is anything "too crazy for the Just Cause series". The response was that Rico would never go to the Moon. **The response was a reference to the 1979 movie "Moonraker" in which James Bond went to space and used laser weapons. That movie was a response to the new and popular Star Wars movie series, which had popularized space movies with good special effects. The movie Moonraker is widely considered odd and not fitting for the Bond series. Gallery Upper atmosphere daytime JC3.jpg|The upper atmosphere during daytime. outer space JC3.jpg|Outer space as seen from a few million kilometers above the surface. Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Content